From Hate To Friendship, To Love
by MidnightRaven23
Summary: Ok, here I go again. I hope I fixed all the spelling and grammar errors so it won't get removed again. Anyway, it's Sakura & Syaoran. Pure fluff. Please read & review.
1. Prologue

Disclaimers: I don't own any of the CARD CAPTOR SAKURA characters....I only own the ones that I make up.  
  
Author's Notes: Everyone's sixteen in this fanfiction and at first Sakura and Syaoran might seem a little OUT OF CHARACTER towards each other but I'll make it so they hopefully sound normal near the end...  
  
Kero: Hey Jamie, am I going to be in this story?  
  
jamiesullivan13:I'm not sure yet Kero. I'm still considering if I'll have this be a non-magic story or a magic story.  
  
Kero: But I want to be in this story!!!!!  
  
jamiesullivan13: Grrrr, Kero quit whining and calm down!!! You'll be the first to know if I'm going to have you in this story OK?!?!?!  
  
Kero: oO OK, OK I'll be quiet now!!!  
  
jamiesullivan13:Thank you, now on to the story...Hope you like it everyone!!  
  
Kero: You guys better like it!!!  
  
jamiesullivan13:KERO!!!!Apologize to everyone right now or else I'll put you back in the Sakura Book!!!!  
  
Kero: No!!!! Anything but that!!!! I'll apologize just please don't put me back in the Sakura Book!!!  
  
jamiesullivan13:Well...OK. Just apologize.  
  
Kero: I'm sorry everyone. And now on to the story...  
  
Key:( )Author's notes  
  
' 'Character's thoughts  
  
Alarm Clock beeping  
  
Time Interval  
  
Scene change  
  
From Hate, To Friendship, To Love: Prologue  
  
Sakura's POV (POINT OF VIEW)   
  
Hi my name is Sakura Kinomoto. I have one brother named Touya and my father, who's named Fujitaka. My mother died when I was three years old but I still consider her to always be watching over me. My life was great when I was a kid. All up until when I was 11 in fifth grade. Everything was fine in my life back then. But then he came to Tomeoda...  
  
5 years ago   
  
It was just a normal day for me the day when he came. Wake up, get dressed, eat breakfast, go to school. I had already captured and transformed all the Clow Cards into Sakura Cards and put them back in the book. I let Kero stay out of the book though because he always helped me. I also told dad and Touya about the Sakura Cards and about Kero so they wouldn't freak out if they saw a flying stuffed animal. I was basically done with doing magic though. I just wanted to lead a normal life like everyone else. I was just going to school on my rollerblades and looking at the cherry blossoms getting blown by the wind. I turned a corner and I bumped into someone. "Gomen", I said to the person that I ran into. When I looked up at the person after getting up off the ground I met the cruelest stare I have ever seen. "Why don't you watch where you're going?!", he yelled at me. I just said I was sorry again and then skated off. Sure, I admit the guy was cute with amber eyes and messy brown hair, but from that day on he's been my worst enemy...  
  
Back To Present   
  
Normal POV (POINT OF VIEW)   
  
BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP Sakura rolled over in bed and hit the snooze button on her alarm clock and fell asleep again. Kero came out of his drawer and saw that she was still asleep so he tried to wake her up by shaking her. "Sakura, time to get up", he said. She just ignored him and rolled over. "SAKURA!!! WAKE UP!!!!", he yelled in her ear. Even that didn't work so he didn't know what to do. But then he got an idea. He went downstairs and asked Touya to fill a bucket with ice cold water and then Kero carried the bucket back upstairs and considered whether he should do this or not. 'Oh man Sakura's going to hate this but I have to wake her up or she'll be late for school', he thought. He then proceeded to dump the entire bucket of water on to Sakura. "EEEK!!!!! KERO!!!!! Why'd you do that?!?!", she yelled. She then started walking towards him with a look to kill. Kero was scared so he looked for something to distract her and saw the clock. "I just wanted to get you up so you wouldn't be late", he said. Sakura then looked at the clock..."AHHHHH!!! I'm going to be late!!!!! Grr, I will not give Li the pleasure of teasing me for being late!!!", she yelled. She then proceeded to take a shower, change into her uniform, brush her hair, eat breakfast, and get her rollerblades on, and skate to school in a matter of 5 minutes. "I swear that girl's going to break a world record one of these days", Touya muttered.  
  
School   
  
Sakura skated to her locker, took off her rollerblades, put on her shoes, and ran to class. 'Please don't ring, please don't ring', she thought. She finally saw her classroom and ran in to her desk and sat down, just as the bell rang. 'Phew', she thought, 'that was a close one'.  
  
Author Notes: So, what'd u think of the prologue? Good? Bad? I'll try to update as soon as possible so please be patient.  
  
Preview of first chapter:(see end of Chapter 1.) 


	2. Passing Notes

Disclaimers: I've said it before and I'll say it again. I don't own any of the CARD CAPTOR SAKURA characters. I only own the ones I make up.  
  
jamiesullivan13: Well Kero you probably already know but I'll tell you anyway...You're in the story!!  
  
Kero: Yay!!! Thank you Jamie!!!  
  
jamiesullivan13: Your welcome, Kero. Although I made it so that Sakura's already captured and transformed all the cards and there's no evil, so Sakura's finally able to lead a normal life.  
  
Kero: Cool. I think Sakura deserves a break from having to save the world, since she's saved it four times already.  
  
jamiesullivan13: O yeah I know you might not like it Kero but I'm going to make Sakura and Syaoran fall in love, wait I think you guessed that already since you were in the series and saw them fall for each other.  
  
Kero: Gah!!!! You've gone to the dark side, Jamie!! Why would you want to put sweet Sakura with that gaki?!?! Sure in the series I admit that I knew they were meant for each other and that I should let them be even if I didn't like it but still! I thought you'd do something different.  
  
jamiesullivan13: Sorry Kero, but like you said. They're meant for each other and you know that Syaoran will always protect Sakura and would never intentionally hurt her. So admit it. You don't hate Syaoran.  
  
Kero: No way am I going to say that I don't hate him. Sure I'm grateful for him protecting Sakura and yes I know he would never intentionally hurt her but I'll never say that I don't hate him.  
  
jamiesullivan13: I'll get you to eventually Kero.(Looks at audience...)Whoops Kero we need to start the chapter and believe me Kero I will get you to eventually. Anyway on with the story.  
  
Key:( )Author's notes   
  
' 'Character's thoughts   
  
Alarm Clock beeping   
  
Time Interval   
  
Scene change   
  
Notes-(It's because the italics won't work because I had to use text not HTML but this is from my own site. I wrote it.)  
  
From Hate, To Friendship, To Love:   
  
Chapter 1: Passing Notes  
  
2nd Period: Science   
  
Sakura's POV (POINT OF VIEW)  
  
'Man, this is boring' I thought. I had almost fallen asleep when Tomoyo passed me a note. I opened it up and read it:  
  
_Sakura-  
  
Why were you so late to class this morning? And why do you look a little wet?  
  
-Tomoyo_  
  
I sighed and then wrote back:  
  
_Tomoyo-  
  
First Question. Woke up real late. Second question. Twelve simple words...Kero...Bucket of water...Dumped it on me...To wake me up.  
  
-Sakura_  
  
I looked at Tomoyo's face to see her reaction to what I wrote and she cringed.  
  
_Sakura-  
  
Was the water hot or cold? Either way I'm guessing it was bad right?  
  
-Tomoyo  
_  
I sighed yet again and replied:  
  
_Tomoyo-  
  
The water was freezing and yes it was really awful. Geez I just hope Syaoran leaves me alone today because if he doesn't I might go insane today.  
  
-Sakura  
_  
I gave her the note and waited for her reply. Though she had to wait until the teacher had turned towards the board again to pass it to me.  
  
_Sakura-  
  
Why do you let Syaoran get to you so much? I mean you guys fight like you've hated each other since you were born. What's up with that?  
  
-Tomoyo  
_  
I took a minute to think about what she said and I couldn't really think of anything besides when we were 11 and Syaoran and I crashed into each other.  
  
_Tomoyo-  
  
I already told you about what happened when we were 11. I just accidentally bumped into him when I was coming to school and I said that I was sorry but he refused to acknowledge my apology. All he did was yell at me. Ever since then I've never had a civil conversation with him and he enjoys making my life miserable.  
  
-Sakura  
_  
After I gave her the note she read it and mumbled something but I couldn't hear what it was. She then wrote a reply and gave it to me.  
  
_Sakura-  
  
But still. That isn't really a reason as to why you two fight all the time and you know it. Oh well I'm guessing you don't really know why right? But I have a question for you Sakura. Who would you want to be more civil with? Syaoran who may be real nice if you get to know him? Or Derek the school jerk who's never nice to anybody? Think about that and let me know after class. The teacher is starting to give us the evil eye.  
  
-Tomoyo  
_  
I looked up after I read her note and sure enough the teacher was glaring at us. I quickly wrote a reply and slipped it to her really quick.  
  
_Tomoyo-  
  
OK. I'll think about it and tell you after class. Besides, I never pay that much attention in this class anyway.  
  
-Sakura  
_  
She laughed quietly and nodded her head meaning that she agreed with me. I sighed and looked towards the board acting like I was paying attention even though I wasn't. I had to figure out an answer to Tomoyo's question by the end of class.  
  
Author's Notes: Well there's the first chapter for you. I know it seems a little short but I might add more to it and I've moved the preview that was on the prologue to this chapter for now since it's obviously not in this chapter. I'll put it in Chapter 2.  
  
Preview of next chapter:  
  
Home   
  
Sakura's POV (POINT OF VIEW)  
  
"I'm home", I called out. "Sakura, can you come here a minute? I have something for you", my dad asked. I walked into the living room and saw my dad sitting on the couch looking at something. "What is it dad?", I asked. He looked up and motioned for me to sit down next to him. I obeyed. He then pulled out whatever he was looking at and showed it to me. "This", he said, "Was your mother's and she said that I should give it to you when you were sixteen, saying that it would bring you true happiness", he explained. 


	3. The Locket

Disclaimer: I don't own any CARD CAPTOR SAKURA characters except for the ones I make up.  
  
jamiesullivan13: Sorry it's taken me a while to do this chapter but I've been extremely busy.  
  
Kero: It's OK Jamie, we understand. Right everyone?(Looks threateningly at the audience.)  
  
jamiesullivan13: Thanks Kero and now, since I know everyone's getting impatient, on with the story.  
  
Key:( )Author's notes   
  
' 'Character's thoughts   
  
Alarm Clock beeping   
  
Time Interval   
  
Scene change   
  
Notes  
  
From Hate, To Friendship, To Love:   
  
Chapter 2: The Locket  
  
In the hallway   
  
Syaoran's POV (POINT OF VIEW)  
  
'This should be interesting' I thought as I watched Sakura and Tomoyo walk to their lockers. I knew the prank I did was kind of lame but I wanted to see if it would work.  
  
Sakura's POV (POINT OF VIEW)  
  
"Tomoyo, I've finally decided that, even though I hate to admit it, I would rather be more civil with Syaoran than Derek", I said.  
  
"Phew. You had me worried there for a minute. If you had said Derek I probably would've passed out," Tomoyo said.  
  
"Sure, Tomoyo. Like I would ever choose Derek. He's a major jerk. Syaoran's as friendly as a dog compared to Derek," I said heading to my locker. When I heard Tomoyo stop walking I turned around.  
  
"What's wrong, Tomoyo?", I asked. She stared wide eyed at me.  
  
"Did you actually just compliment Syaoran? The guy that you refer to as a heartless beast?", she inquired, smiling.  
  
"What?! I did not say that as a compliment! I just said that Derek's a lot meaner than Syaoran", I exclaimed, but then stopped short. "Ah crap, I can't believe I just complimented that jerk!", I yelled, stalking the rest of the way to my locker. "It's not funny!", I yelled seeing Tomoyo laughing.  
  
"Oh yes it is", she replied, still laughing at me.  
  
"Still even if I did compliment that jerk I know he's up to something", I said, while cautiously stepping to the side of my locker when I opened it. "See. Told you, he was up to something", I said, showing her the fake spiders in my locker. Tomoyo saw the fake spiders and sweat dropped.  
  
"Even though Syaoran does some really funny pranks...that's really lame, even for him", she said.  
  
"No kidding", I said, rolling my eyes.  
  
"Let's just go to class", she said, starting to walk to her next class.  
  
"OK, see you later!", I shouted and then headed in the other direction after seeing her wave to me.  
  
However, before I went to class I quickly wrote a note and taped it to Syaoran's locker. Then I ran to class.  
  
Syaoran's Locker   
  
Syaoran's POV (POINT OF VIEW)  
  
'Finally' I thought as I headed to my locker to get my backpack and go home. School was finally over for the day and I couldn't have been happier, since I had been bored in my classes. I then looked up and saw something taped to my locker.  
  
When I reached my locker I noticed that it was a note from Sakura. I opened it up and read it:  
  
_Syaoran-  
  
That was really lame. I mean, really, fake spiders? That's a trick that second graders use. Not 16 year olds.  
  
-Sakura_  
  
I smirked and then saw Eriol coming towards me. "Hey, Eriol", I said.  
  
"What's up?", he asked seeing me smirking.  
  
"Sakura wrote me a note that said how lame the prank I did earlier was", I said.  
  
"And what was this prank exactly?", he asked.  
  
"Hehe, I put fake spiders in her locker, which I admit is really lame", I replied.  
  
"Fake spiders? Oh yeah that's definitely lame", Eriol said. "Anyway, I'm going to walk Tomoyo home so I'll see you later", Eriol said, starting to walk off.  
  
"OK, see you", I said, heading towards the doors.  
  
Home   
  
Sakura's POV (POINT OF VIEW)  
  
"I'm home", I called out.  
  
"Sakura, can you come here a minute? I have something for you", my dad asked.  
  
I walked into the living room and saw my dad sitting on the couch looking at something. "What is it dad?", I asked. He looked up and motioned for me to sit down next to him. I obeyed. He then pulled out whatever he was looking at and showed it to me.  
  
"This", he said, "Was your mother's and she said that I should give it to you when you were sixteen, saying that it would bring you true happiness", he explained. He handed it to me and I looked at it.  
  
"It's beautiful", I said looking at the intricate carvings and then the picture of my mother and father inside it. "Thank you, Papa", I tearfully said, hugging him.  
  
"Your welcome, honey", he said with teary eyes.  
  
"Papa, I'm going to visit her grave after school tomorrow, okay?", I asked.  
  
"Okay, I'll visit it before I go to work tomorrow, since as tomorrow will be the 13th anniversary of when she died. Actually I think I'll stay home from work tomorrow because even if I went I wouldn't be able to concentrate", he said.  
  
"Okay, Papa. Well I'm going to go do my homework now and then I'll probably go to sleep early since I have a test tomorrow. Oh and I promise that when I wear the locket tomorrow I'll be extremely careful", I said, hugging him one more time and kissing him on the cheek before standing up.  
  
"Okay. Good night, sweet heart", he said.  
  
"Good night, Papa", I said before walking upstairs.  
  
When I got to my room I did my homework and then sat on my bed looking at he locket. Then I heard Kero open his drawer and I looked up. "What's that, Sakura?", he asked, looking at the necklace. "It's pretty", he said.  
  
I smiled and softly said, "It was my mother's. My father gave it to me when I got home from school today."  
  
"Oh. Who's picture is in it?", he asked, curiously.  
  
"It's my mother and father", I said, smiling slightly.  
  
"Neat", he said and then yawned. "Well I'm going to go to sleep now. Good night, Sakura", he said sleepily.  
  
"Good night, Kero", I said putting the locket on my dresser and then I went to sleep after changing into my pajamas and getting in bed. Before I went to sleep I thought 'Tomorrow's going to be a tough day' since it was going to be the 13th anniversary of my mom's death.  
  
Author's Note: Alright that's the second chapter for you guys. I can't promise when I'll have Chapter 3 up because, honestly, I've been so busy I haven't had time for much of anything lately. But I promise that I'll update as soon as I can. Though like before it's probably going to be a while before I post a chapter 3 because I'm having a little Card Captor Sakura writer's block right now. Bye for now. 


	4. Chapter 4

-1Author's Note: Whoa! I really need to get my stories updated again soon. Sorry for not writing anything for them in over a year. So much stuff has been happening that I've never had any time to update my stories. I hope I'll have more up soon. Please be patient with me and once again, I'm very sorry to keep you guys waiting.


End file.
